The Doctor of Hanover
by haythamkenway316
Summary: Viktor is a man searching for the most precious thing in the world to him, and is ready to do what it takes to find it. But, when he has a chance encounter with the Hamilton's, his life, and his task will take a direction he never dreamed it would. Rated T mostly for language, perhaps violence later on.


**AN-Hey everyone, it's been a while. I apologize for the delay in writing, I just haven't been up to it in a long time. Anyways, I have a new story for you, in a new venture that is definitely very different from any of the others I have written. Let me just say, _Hamilton_ is quite the amazing show, I recommend everyone listens to the soundtrack. Also, I am not a lyricist, so song writing is not gonna be easy for me, so I might appropriate songs from musicals and/or other artists (all with sourcing). So, for those who don't know the drill, I own nothing, not Hamilton, not the appropriated songs, nothing. And, to avoid any confusion, Philip's duel has been moved to 1800, just to fit with the musical's timeline. So, please remember to R &R, and I hope you enjoy!**

Regular

 _ **Singing**_

 _Thoughts_

 **The Destination**

 **New York Harbor, 1800-** In the early morning hours, a small boat, a brig of no great size nor decoration entered the harbor, seeming to emerge from the mist. At the top of its highest mast flue the flag of Hanover, the horse atop its red background flopping gently in the wind. On the deck, with the exception of the helmsman, stood only one man. He was tall, though he would not tower over most. His hair was short, and dark as night, contrasting his relatively pale skin. His stubble was also evident due to this, which, coupled with the bags under his green eyes, revealed the man's near exhaustion. He wore a simple, brown coat, similar to the type worn by line infantry, with a faded white shirt underneath, and white trousers and leather boots on his lower half. Around his neck was a simple string necklace, which had a beautiful ivory pendant hanging from it. He held a bag over his shoulder, and in his left hand a large case, very obviously containing a rifle or musket. As he stared out into the harbor, a young lad, perhaps around 13 or 14, came up to him.

"Oh, Doctor Krause, there you are. The captain wanted me to tell you the ship is going to dock in New Jersey soon in. He says you can easily find your way into New York from there." The boy said, seeming a bit intimidated by the doctor. Krause turned his head over so slightly, and gave the boy a warm smile.

"Thank you child, and please, call me Viktor. Oh, and take this, for cleaning up my room whenever I came above deck." Viktor said, handing the boy a coin.

"Thank you Do... I mean Viktor!" The boy said before running off to continue his chores. Viktor chuckled to himself, before a cold rush of wind hit him, reminding him of his former home in Germany.

" _No, home is wherever Asha is, and I will find my way home."_ He thought to himself, as he fiddled with his necklace., before squeezing it very tightly, as he saw the port becoming more and more visible as he approached it.

 **Weehawken, New Jersey, 1 hour later-** Viktor walked around a large, open area that skirted the edge of the ocean, attempting to calm his nerves. He had already rented a room at the local inn, but finding it difficult to sleep, he decided to admire the new world, ignoring the occasional glare when anyone heard him speak, as his accent marked him as foreign. He enjoyed the scenery, especially the large cliffs, now visible as the fog had cleared. He also used the opportunity to collect any medicinal plants he could find, as he always had his medical bag with him where ever he could take it. Viktor's enjoyment of nature was cut short by the loud sound of gun fire, which jostled him. Quickly, he rushed towards the origin of the sound, one hand holding his bag, the other on a pistol inside his coat. Viktor pushed through some foliage, and found a dire sight. A young man, laying on the ground, bleeding as two men took hovered over him, one attempting to give him medical care while the other tried to keep him awake. Two other men stood by, seeming to be in shock, one holding a pistol in his hand.

"What the hell happened here?" Viktor said, rushing to the injured man's side.

"A duel, that's what happened. Are you a doctor as well?" The man attending to the injured boy asked, noting Viktor's medical bag.

"Yes, Doctor Viktor Krause. Is he conscious?" Viktor said, pulling off his coat and opening up his bag.

"Dr. David Hossack, and he seems to be fading in and out. Introductions can wait, we need to get him where we can extract the bullet and properly treat the wound." Hossack responded, attempting to move the injured man, only for Viktor to stop him.

"By then the wound will be infected. If you can hear me, tell me your name.

" Viktor said, while pulling out two small vials and a needle.

"Ph...Philip." The injured man replied weakly. Viktor opened the darker of the two vials and dipped the small needle in it gently, before handing it to Dr. Hossack.

"Well Philip, I'm a doctor and I'm going to help you. Now, I won't lie, this is gonna hurt quite a bit for a few seconds. Doctor Hossack, when I tell you to, push the tip of that needle into any major blood vessel. And you, hold Philip down." Viktor ordered, pointing to the doctor and who he assumed to be Philip's second, before ripping off a piece of his sleeve, balling it up, forcing it into Philip's mouth. He opened up the second vial, a light blue color, and, without warning began to pour it into the wounds on Philip's arm and abdomen, causing him to scream, which was muffled by the cloth.

"Eins, zwei, drei, NOW!" Viktor yelled, before Hossack pricked Philip in the arm with the needle, causing him to slowly stop thrashing and screaming.

"Good, he's sedated, and he still has a pulse so you didn't over do it with the needle." Viktor said, plugging up the vial.

"Good to know, now let's get him somewhere we can operate, and quickly." Dr. Hossack replied. Viktor nodded, and, with the help of the doctor and Philip's friend, gently picked up Philip and carried him towards the row boats used by the two duelists.

"When we get Phillip somewhere safe, I'll go get his father." Philip's second said, as the put the injured young man in the row boat.

 **1 hour later, New York City-** Viktor and Dr. Hossack had been working on Philip for the last half an hour. Viktor's surgical tools were still at the inn, so he was using some of Hossack's, as they were at his house. The two had managed to slow the blood loss, and currently were going through the tedious task of removing the bullet and bone fragments, each working on a separate wound, Hossack on Philip's hip and Viktor on his arm. Their concentration was broken when a man burst into the room, looking disheveled and frantic.

"Where's my son?" He shouted, as Dr. Hossack put down his tools and rushed over to him.

"Mr. Hamilton, come in. We brought him in half an hour ago, but he lost a lot of blood on the way." Hossack said, guiding Hamilton closer.

"Is he alive?" Mr. Hamilton asked, his voice trembling.

"Yes, we managed to stop any infection from taking root but you must understand, the bullet entered just above his hip and is lodged in his right arm." Hossack replied, leading Hamilton away, who resisted.

"Can I see him please?" Hamilton asked. Hossack sighed, and nodded.

"Please Herr Hamilton, do not move him though." Viktor said as Hamilton rushed to his son's side.

"Phillip.." Hamilton said, as he gently cradled his son. Phillip's eyes opened slowly, as he looked up at his father.

Pa.. _ **I did exactly as you said, Pa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I held my head up high**_

 _ **I know, I know, shh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know, I know, shh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know you did everything just right, shh**_ __

Phillip's voice was soft, and his face full of anguish, yet he had an ever so small smile on his face, even as Viktor continued trying to dislodge the bullet from his arm.

 _ **Even before we got to ten (shh)  
I was aiming for the sky (I know, I know, shh)  
I was aiming for the sky **_

_**I know, save your strength and stay alive!**_

As Viktor almost had the bullet, the door flung open and a woman ran into the room, frantic and full of fear.

"NO!" she shouted, as everyone turned to face her.

"Eliza!" Hamilton said, as who Viktor assumed to be Phillip's mother raced over to her son's side.

 _ **Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?**_

 _ **Who did this, Alexander did you know!?**_

As Eliza cradled her son, in near tears. Viktor, while an understanding man, was fed up with the many interruptions, and decided to let his voice be heard.

"Mr and Mrs. Hamilton, please, I need to concentrate!" He yelled, seeming to snap the Hamiltons out of there thoughts.

 _ **If you let me work your son may just**_

 _ **Stay Alive!**_

Alexander nodded, and slowly pulled his wife away. The two were ushered away by Dr. Hossack, and into an adjacent room. Viktor sighed, and went back to working on Phillip's arm.

"Am..I going to live?" Phillip asked, still very loopy.

"If all goes well, yes Phillip, you will." Viktor said, as Phillip nodded and laid his head back down, grimacing as Viktor kept working.

 **40 minutes later-** Eliza and Alexander sat in the living room, both worried out their minds. Alexander held his wife close, closer than he had since the Reynolds affair, as the two prayed for their eldest son. Their prayers were interrupted when Viktor entered the room, wiping his hands with a small rag. The Hamiltons both jumped up, and held each others hands.

"I managed to get out all the bullet fragments I could find, but I'm unsure if that's all of them. There's no sign of infection right now, but just to be safe, we'll keep him here for the night. I have a tea brewing that should lower a fever if he gets one, but other then that he's patched up." Viktor said. As soon as he finished talking, Eliza practically jumped on him, engulfing him in a hug, which he returned, somewhat awkwardly. Alexander gave Dr. Hossack a firm hand shake, and a small hug.

"Thank you, both of you." He said.

"Your welcome Mr. Hamilton, but if I have to be honest, your son almost certainly would have caught an infection if it weren't for Dr. Krause's ointment he applied to Phillip." Hossack said. Alexander nodded and turned to Viktor, as Eliza eased off him a bit.

"Thank you, Dr. Krause. We owe you a debt that can never be repaid." Alexander said, shaking hands with Viktor.

"Please, call me Viktor, and it was no trouble Herr Hamilton. Besides, I couldn't call myself a doctor unless I did all I could to help." Viktor replied.

"Well then, Viktor, call me Alexander. May we see our son now?" Alexander asked.

"Of course Alexander, he's resting at the moment so try not to wake him. I'll go head to the inn I'm staying at to pick up some more tonics that might help Phillip." Viktor said. Alexander nodded and began to walk toward the room that Phillip was in, but was stopped by Eliza, who looked troubled.

"You're staying at an inn?" She asked.

"Ja, back in New Jersey. Why?" Viktor replied.

"Oh, I just assumed you lived here, or were staying at a relative. There are a lot of immigrants, especially Germans, in New York." Eliza said.

"What brings you to America,Viktor?" Alexander added on. Viktor visibly stiffened, and his face took on a much more serious and grim demeanor.

"Just some personal business. Anyways, I have to go back to the inn and get my things, as well as to pay the innkeeper." He said. Eliza, not one to miss small things, stopped Viktor from walking out of the room.

"Well, we will be happy to have you stay at our home until you have finished your business. Dr. Hossack, could you please send someone to fetch Viktor's belongings and bring them to our house. We'll pay, of course." Eliza said, turning to Alexander, who nodded, catching what she trying to do. He handed Hossack some money, and the Doctor nodded.

"Of course, I'll go send a runner right away." Hossack said, turning and leaving the room.

"So, what exactly is your personal business Viktor? If you don't mind me asking." Alexander asked. Viktor thought for a moment, before sighing.

"Well, I'm looking for someone. My daughter, Asha, actually. I have reason to believe she is here in New York." Viktor said.

"You're daughter? But you can't be more than twenty-five? How old is she?" Eliza asked.

"I'm twenty-two, actually. And Asha is five." Viktor replied.

"Five? What is she doing in New York all alone?" Alexander questioned. Viktor sighed and pulled out his necklace, showing it to the two.

"You see this necklace?" He said.

"It's very beautiful. It looks like ivory." Eliza said, as she examined the flawless carving.

"Correct, Asha has a matching one. Both are from India, the land of Asha's birth, the land of her mother, who I met while over there for...work." Viktor said.

"Work? What kind of work?" Alexander said, a bit cautious about this whole scenario.

"Nothing illegal, but still the type of work that can make enemies. These enemies took Asha, and I have it on good authority that she's here, but I'm unsure where." Viktor said, sitting down. Alexander thought for a moment, before moving closer.

"Well, I understand what it's like to be scared for your child, so maybe I can lend a hand. I might not have much of a career in politics left for me, but I still have enough influence to help." He said. Viktor looked up at the older man, looking quite surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, Alexander here was the first Secretary of the Treasury under George Washington, I'm sure he can ask around to see if anyone knows anything." Eliza said.

"Definitely, I'll start by asking around about another ivory necklace like that, I doubt to many people in New York wear ivory." Alexander added on. Viktor stood up very quickly, almost jumping out of his seat, looking almost giddy.

"Thank you Herr Hamilton! Thank you very much!" He said, vigorously shaking Alexander's hand, gripping just a bit too tight, which made Eliza snicker.

"You saved our son, the least we can do is help you find your daughter." She said. Viktor nodded and released Alexander's hand.

"Thank you, this really means a lot. Well, you two should go see Phillip now I imagine." He said.

"It's no problem, we'll introduce you to the rest of the kids when we take Phillip home tomorrow." Alexander said. Viktor nodded, as Eliza and Alexander walked into the room Phillip was in, the former giving Viktor another quick hug before she exited. Viktor smiled and walked over to wear his coat was, before picking it up and putting it on. He pulled out looked his necklace and held it in his hand again, squeezing it tight.

" _God, help me find Asha. And have mercy on those who took her, for I will not."_ He thought to himself, instinctively grasping the pistol in his inner coat pocket, as he sat down next to the fire, where Phillip's tea was being made.

 **AN-Well that's a wrap, first chapter done. I want to thank everyone for reading this, and a personal friend of mine for encouraging me to write it (you know who you are)** **. Tell me what you thought by leaving a review, and as always, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
